All Her Fault
by kelren5
Summary: When Quinn is almost the cause of Logan's death but he doesn't remember it, what will happen when he finds out? Will he forgive and forget, or will Quogan cease to exist? Rated T just in case!
1. The Accident

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Quinn's life was perfect. She went to a great school, had excellent grades, and an amazing boyfriend. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him. Sure, he was a jerk and an egomaniac before, but dating her had turned him into a total sweetheart. No one could believe how much he'd changed.

She was on her way to meet him right now, actually. They planned on meeting at their favorite spot, the bench where it all began. She reached the bench, sat down, checked her watch, and knew it would be a few minutes until Logan got there because she was a little early. It was about two minutes later when she spotted him off in the distance, clearly looking for her.

He was headed in the direction of the bench when he turned around all of a sudden. Quinn wondered what her boyfriend was doing, figuring someone probably just called his name. He was one of the most popular and hottest boys at PCA, after all. It was then that she watched some girl she had never seen before run up to, then hug, Logan, _her Logan. _Quinn immediately got up and started heading over to the scene. She wasn't about to lose Logan the same way she lost Mark: to a mindless trollop in a tank top.

The girl had stopped hugging Logan but she was still talking to him and jumping in excitement. Quinn could feel her anger and jealousy grow. By the time Quinn reached them, she just heard Logan say "That's awesome!" and then he and the girl hugged again.

"I can't believe you Logan!" Quinn screamed at him. He immediately looked at Quinn, then at the girl, who he was still hugging, and realized his mistake.

"Quinn, I…I can explain!" he yelled, but she had already taken off running.

Logan felt horrible. He had just hugged his cousin, who had told him she was going to start attending PCA. He would never ever even dream of cheating on Quinn, she meant too much to him. He knew the only thing he could do was chase after her and hope when he did catch her that she wouldn't have her zapwatch on her.

Quinn knew she couldn't outrun Logan and he would catch her eventually, but she didn't care; she just kept on running. She ran across a street and before she had even taken two steps on the sidewalk, a hand had grabbed her arm and stopped her. Logan had finally caught up to her and was holding onto her so he could explain without her running away. Quinn knew it was no use because Logan was a lot stronger than her, but she still kept struggling.

"Quinn, please just let me explain!" he pleaded, still keeping his grip on her.

"There's nothing to explain, Logan!" she screamed, "You were hugging another girl! You were cheating on me! I bet you would've kissed her too if I hadn't come!"

"Quinn, you know how much I have changed, and you should know by now that I would never cheat on you!" he yelled.

"I just saw you!" she said, "You haven't changed at all! Now let go of me!"

"Quinn, listen to me! Listen, and then I will let go of you," he offered.

"I don't want to hear it!" she shouted, managing to free one of her hands.

"She's my cousin Quinn!" he replied, and while doing so she managed to free herself completely.

"Liar!" she screamed, and shoved him as hard as she could away from her. Her eyes widened as she realized she had just made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. It almost seemed to go in slow motion: the car coming, Logan stumbling over the curb, the brakes screeching, but it was too late. All she could manage to do was scream, "LOGAN!" as she ran over to him; her eyes already full of tears of sorrow.


	2. The Hospital

Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you liked Chapter 1! Here's #2!**

It was a week after the accident when Logan finally woke up in the hospital. He silently looked around the room, trying to figure out what happened. He had no idea why he was here. He smiled when he looked down to find that Quinn had fallen asleep leaned against his bed, holding his hand. She looked like that was the most sleep she had gotten in days, so he thought it'd be best not to wake her up.

Logan was just resting and trying to think when the nurse walked in. When she saw that Logan was awake, she literally screamed and then ran out of the room squealing something about telling the doctor the good news. In all of her excitement, the nurse had woken up Quinn, who acted very happy that Logan was conscious again, but she looked questioningly at him. She almost seemed sorry.

"Quinn, what happened to me?" he asked. She started to tear up.

"You…you don't remember the accident?" she seemed almost surprised at this.

"I just remember I was on my way to meet you at the bench, but then it's like my mind just goes completely blank and I have no idea what happened after that. Where you there? Do you know what happened?" he said. Quinn knew if she told him the truth, he would probably dump her and never speak to her again. So, she figured she would try and salvage their relationship by stretching the truth a little bit.

"Um…yeah, I was there. It was horrible. We were crossing the street and…" she started crying again, "…and when we got to the sidewalk, you said you dropped your wallet and when you ran back into the street to get it, a drunk driver came around the corner and… hit you." Who was she kidding? She couldn't lie to him. "I'm so sorry Logan, it was all my fault."

"Quinn, it's not your fault, it's that stupid drunk driver's fault!" he defended her.

"Well, anyway," she continued, "all of this happened about a week ago. We were all so scared you weren't gonna make it, but I knew you would wake up eventually. I'm gonna go call the others to tell them the good news, I'm sure they'll want to come and see you." She pulled out her cell phone and walked into the lobby as the nurse came back into Logan's room.

"I can't believe she left you alone in here!" she squealed.

"Huh?" Logan had no clue what she was talking about.

"That girl hasn't left this room one time since you got here. She must've thought we'd pull the plug on you if she left you out of her sight." She walked out of the room, chuckling at her own attempt at a joke. Quinn returned, cell phone in hand.

"They're on their way. You wouldn't believe how relieved everyone was when I told them you were okay. You have no idea how worried we all were about you," she said, tears starting to form again.

"Yeah right, they don't care about me," he replied.

"Logan, I know they all act like they can't stand you but we all really do care about you a lot," she retorted.

"Ha ha, whatever you say. I know you care about me though. You've been here everyday since the accident, haven't you?" he asked. Even though he already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from her.

"Yeah, all of us have been visiting you, even James." James had pretty much lost touch with the group minus Logan and Michael after he and Zoey broke up.

"Ok, but you've been here all of the time?" he asked again.

"Well, yeah. Like I said, I was really worried and I was not about to leave you until I knew you were okay. I mean, what if you would have woken up and I wasn't here and you were all alone?" she replied.

"But what about classes? I don't think they would cancel school just for me, although I wouldn't blame them if they did," he joked.

"Zoey and Lola got all of the notes for me and besides my grades are perfect, I can afford to lose a few participation points for being in class."

"You're the best, Quinn," he said. She thanked him and said she was going to talk to the guys for a minute before they came in to see him.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Promises

Chapter 3: The Promise

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! :) I've got this whole story written in my notebook so I can update it pretty quick if you like it! Oops, I forgot the disclaimer before so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

Chapter 3: Promises

Although Quinn had told Logan that he had been hit by a drunk driver, the rest of their friends knew the truth. She had told them what really happened the day of the accident while they were waiting to see him. As Zoey, Chase, Lola, and Michael came into the hospital, they wondered if he was still speaking to Quinn, since they didn't know that he had no recollection whatsoever of the accident. It was right then that Quinn came into the lobby and met them, a look of panic on her face.

"Quinn, what's wrong? Is Logan okay?" Zoey asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, he's fine, but I did something bad Zoey, really bad," she replied.

"Quinn, it can't be that bad. What did you do? Oh my gosh, you didn't use one of your Quinnventions on him, did you? Did you use one of your Quinnventions on him?" she demanded.

"No, it's nothing like that. You see, Logan doesn't remember anything from the accident," she started to tell them.

"What do you mean?" asked Lola.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Quinn snapped, "He woke up and had no idea how he got here and what happened to him."

"Um, okay…I'm not seeing what you did that was so bad, you know, aside from the obvious," Chase said.

"Hey Chase? Why don't you shut your big mouth and let Quinn tell us?" Lola screeched. Everyone turned to Quinn, curious to know what she did that was so bad.

"Well…when he asked me if I knew what happened to him, I told him he dropped his wallet in the street and when he ran out to get it a drunk driver came around the corner and hit him."

"WHAT?!" Chase and Zoey said in unison.

"Quinn, why would you lie to him? Especially about something like this?" Zoey lectured.

"Because," Quinn replied, "if he knew the real reason, he wouldn't ever speak to me again, and I would lose him forever. Being hit by a car is enough drama for him right now. I just don't want to upset him, okay? And you guys can't tell him either!"

"Quinn…" Zoey started, but Chase finished,"Quinn, _we _won't tell him as long asyou promise _you _will eventually."

"Okay, I promise," Quinn said. Then they all filed into Logan's room. Logan's weak, tired face immediately lit up at the sight of all of his friends coming to visit him.

"Hey guys!" he said, "Wow, you're all here! I knew you loved me!"

"Yeah, well, that could change anytime, so don't push it, Reese!" Lola joked.

"Lola!" Quinn snapped.

"Oh, relax, I'm just kidding." Lola replied.

"So are you doing alright, Logan?" Zoey asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. You know, as long as I don't move, or breathe," he smiled, "then my ribs hurt like crazy."

"That makes sense, since you have two broken ribs. I think the doctor said you also broke your arm, and you really did break your clavicle this time," Chase told him. They both started to laugh, remembering the Hands on a Blix Van contest when Logan had been faking a leg injury, but told his friends that he had broken his clavicle. Logan immediately stopped laughing though, probably because it hurt his ribs.

"Well, I'm fine as long as none of my perfect facial features got ruined," he joked.

"Oh yeah, because it'd be the end of the world if that happened," Lola said sarcastically. Everyone except Logan laughed.

"Well, we better get going. It's almost curfew and I CANNOT afford another detention for being out too late," Michael explained.

"Alright, see you guys later," said Logan with a smile of appreciation that he had such great friends who, he just now figured out, actually cared about him.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a little boring, it'll get better, I promise! Review anyway please! :) **


	4. Saint Quinn

**A/N: I'm sorry all of my chapters are so short! They seem really long when I write them in my notebook!! Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. **

After about another week in the hospital, Logan was finally released and allowed to return to his dorm again. Although he was getting better little by little, he was still too weak to walk or do hardly anything by himself. Quinn still felt horrible about what happened, especially since it was all her fault. She appointed herself Logan's 24/7 assistant, getting him anything and everything he could possibly need, whether he asked her to or not.

Logan loved Quinn and loved her taking care of him, but he felt bad. She had been skipping her classes to stay with him during the day "_in case he needed anything", _and she always appeared exhausted.

"Quinn, you really don't have to take care of me, honestly, I'm fine," he told her. She gave a little smile at his kindness.

"Logan, you can't even walk by yourself, you're NOT fine," she replied.

"Well, true, but you don't have to help me all day everyday. I mean, when was the last time you've worked on one of your Quinnventions? You've been too busy taking care of me to do the things you love to do!" he said. Quinn started to tear up. He cared about her and loved her so much, and this is what she had done to him.

"What's wrong? Quinn, what is it?" he asked.

"Logan, it's my fault, it's all my fault. If it weren't for me, you would be fine right now!" she said in between sobs, "I was there, I could've prevented the whole thing."

"Quinn, what could you have done aside from throwing yourself into the street to save me?" He clearly didn't understand what Quinn was trying to tell him. Quinn tried to interject, but he kept speaking, "I would never expect you to do that! You couldn't have prevented this at all! Please don't blame yourself for what that stupid drunk driver did. Besides, I'm alive, and I still have movie-star good looks, so I think everything worked out okay. You don't have anything to feel bad about."

This only made Quinn feel worse because he had no idea how guilty she was and how guilty she felt. She knew he deserved to hear the truth, but she didn't know if she could even bare to say the words about what really happened that night. She made another attempt at telling him the truth.

"Logan, you have no idea," she said, "I _can _and _should_ blame myself for everything." Quinn knew when she started dating him that he wasn't exactly the smartest guy at PCA, but he clearly could not take a hint. He just kept defending her.

"No, you shouldn't be, and if you don't stop, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he joked.

"Well, I can't argue with that," she replied.

"Good. Now come here," he said, holding his arms out for her. She went over and sat with him on his bed, his arms wrapped around her, her leaning against him as best as she could without hurting him. Quinn wished they could stay like this forever, but she knew once Logan knew the truth, things would probably never be the same.

**A/N: Since this chapter and the one before this were kind of boring and short, I'm going to try my hardest to add chapter 5 either tonight or tomorrow morning and I promise you're gonna like it!! Review please!! :) **


	5. Big Mouth

**A/N: As promised, here is one of the longest and my personal favorite chapter of my story! It's time for the moment we've all been waiting for: Logan finally figuring out the truth! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.**

Quinn woke up the next morning to find that she had fallen asleep in the arms of her still sleeping boyfriend. She glanced at the bunk beds on the other side of the room; Chase and Michael were still asleep, too. She decided to go get breakfast for the boys as she slid out of Logan's arms and snuck out the door. The boys, who were all light sleepers, had started to stir at the sound of the door shutting when Quinn left.

"Where did Quinn go?" Michael asked with a yawn.

"She probably went to go get me some breakfast," Logan responded.

"What about us?" Chase asked.

"Nah, she doesn't care about you guys," he joked, then after getting a pillow thrown at his face, he added, "Chill, I'm kidding! I'm sure she got you something, too. Seriously, how great is Quinn?"

Chase and Michael rolled their eyes in annoyance. Although they agreed that Quinn had been a great help in looking after Logan, they could not stand the way he went on and on about her like she was a saint or something. After all, she had been the one who pushed him, the one who put him in this situation.

"Oh, she's really something," said Michael sarcastically.

"Seriously dude, I mean, she brings me food, presents, does my laundry, anything else I want, AND she even bought me a new mirror," he replied, holding up the mirror for emphasis.

"Logan, we get it, Quinn's a great girlfriend. You don't have to keep reminding us of that," Chase told him.

"Aw, what's wrong Chase? You mad because you know my girlfriend's way better than yours? I bet Zoey doesn't bring you breakfast everyday!" Logan taunted.

"At least MY girlfriend didn't push me in front of a car!" Chase yelled back at him. He had had enough of this.

"What?" Logan said, "What are you talking about?"

"Chase!" Michael nudged, knowing that Logan should be hearing this from Quinn, not him and Chase.

"No Michael, he needs to hear this!"

"I need to hear what?" Logan demanded.

"IT'S QUINN'S FAULT! SHE DID THIS TO YOU, MAN!" Chase shouted at him.

"Quinn didn't do anything! I was hit by a drunk driver, Chase!" said Logan.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! THERE WAS NO DRUNK DRIVER! YOU TWO WERE FIGHTING, QUINN PUSHED YOU, AND I GUESS YOU TRIPPED OVER THE CURB OR SOMETHING! YOU WERE HIT BY A CAR, BUT THAT DRIVER WAS NOT DRUNK, YOU JUST FELL INTO THE STREET!" Chase tried to calm down, seeing how upset Logan was getting.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP CHASE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Logan screamed, "QUINN WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY NOT TO ME!"

"He's telling you the truth, Logan!" Michael started, "Quinn told us exactly what happened while you were in the hospital. Quinn did it, Logan!"

"I…I don't believe you, either of you! We'll just ask Quinn when she gets back!" he yelled.

"Ask me what?" Quinn smiled. She had returned with a bag full of food and started handing it out to the boys.

"Baby, try not to get upset, and I'm really sorry they are accusing you, but Chase and Michael say that you're the reason I got hit by that car," Logan told her.

"Umm…what do you mean?" Quinn asked, her eyes widening at Chase and Michael.

"They said that there was no drunk driver, that YOU pushed me out in front of the car." Quinn immediately started sobbing. "Quinn," Logan continued, "please stop crying and just tell them they're wrong and you didn't do anything!" he pleaded, grabbing her hand. He was desperate to believe that they were all lying to him, but judging by their looks and Quinn's sobs, Logan was starting to believe that this was the truth, the horrible, horrible truth.

"I'm…so…sorry…L-Logan," she said in between sobs, "I never meant….for you…to get hurt, it's just…"

"It's just what Quinn?" he demanded, starting to get angry again.

"Well, you wouldn't let go of me, you see, and when I finally freed myself I just meant to move you far enough away from me so I could run and then," she started sobbing again, "…the curb…and…fell," she was barely audible, "I'm so sorry!"

"I can't believe you've been lying to me this whole time! What did you think, if you told me the truth I was going to leave you or something?" Her lack of answer made him realize that he was exactly right. "Oh my gosh, that's it, isn't it? I can't believe you think that little of me, Quinn! I would've forgiven you in a second! I'm not even mad about what happened, I'm just mad that you lied to me!" he shouted. Quinn jumped back, a little startled. He had never yelled at her before, he had never yelled at anyone like this before.

"Logan, I…" she tried to redeem herself, but he wouldn't have it.

"Get out! Just go! I don't want to talk to you right now; I can't even stand to look at you! Go!" He didn't really want Quinn to go, but he needed some time to process everything he had just heard.

"Does this mean we are…?" Quinn could barely bring herself to say the words, especially since she was still mid-sob, "we are broken up?"

"I don't know! Just leave me alone so I can think!" he snapped. She was about to leave when she stopped and turned to Chase.

"Thanks a lot Chase! You and your stupid big mouth just ruined two people's lives!" With that, she left the room, crying once again.

**A/N: Okay, there you go! Don't be mad please, we all know Logan and Quinn can't stand to be away from each other for very long! :) Please review!**


	6. Helpless

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6 for you! Review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. **

Logan hadn't said a word to Quinn, or anyone else for that matter, for days. Heck, by now, it might have been weeks, he wasn't really sure and he didn't really care. Although he was too stubborn to admit it, he missed Quinn terribly. He knew she had been a big help since the accident, but he never realized how much he had truly relied on her these past few weeks when he was stuck in his dorm. It wasn't until now that he also realized that Quinn had been skipping class when she had been with him all of those days.

That was probably what he missed most about her right now: her company. He was extremely bored during the day when Chase and Michael were in class. It's not like he could really go anywhere, either. This reminded him of the time he and Michael had been put on dorm arrest after they had been accused by Dean Rivers of smashing his golf trophy. At least then he had Michael to talk to. Now, he was just alone. Scratch that: alone and bored.

On this particular day, after beating all of the high scores on all of the video games he owned, Logan returned to his now seemingly permanent state of boredom. He tried desperately to think of something to do, but his mind drew a blank. Usually when he was bored, he would call Quinn and they would go make out somewhere. Knowing that he no longer had make out on demand, Logan wracked his brains trying to think of what he used to do before he started dating Quinn.

He remembered the mirror Quinn had given him a week or two ago. Perfect! Looking at himself in a mirror had always been a hobby of his. He looked around the room for his mirror, cursing under his breath when he saw that it was on the desk on the opposite side of the room, way out of his reach. Since it had been weeks since his accident, he was able to walk now, but barely. He usually needed Chase or Michael or a large piece of furniture to hold onto and support him.

He attempted to get out of his bed, but gave up immediately after a sharp pain from his ribs advanced to the rest of his body. This was definitely going to be a challenge.

His second attempt was a bigger success when he grabbed the bed post to pull himself up. After latching onto the couch and taking a few more slow, small steps, Logan realized he would have to take about ten big steps by himself (meaning without holding onto any furniture because there wasn't any left) in order to get to the desk where the mirror was.

After the pain he had experienced only a few moments ago, Logan knew there was no way he could make it all the way across the room and back by himself. But, Logan being the stubborn macho man that he is, decided to go for it.

It only took about four steps for the extreme pain in his chest and then the rest of his body to return. He tried to backtrack and hold onto the couch again, but it was too late. The pain was just too much to handle, and Logan buckled onto the floor.

He knew he would be stuck like this until Chase and Michael came back, which wouldn't be for hours. He was so humiliated. The great Logan Reese, stuck wailing in pain on the floor of his own dorm. He was helpless.

Logan thought this was it: _he was going to die. He was going to die on the floor of his own room because he wanted a stupid mirror. _It was all he could do to not scream like a total girl and start bawling. The pain in his chest was excruciating, and now he could barely breathe. He called out for Chase and Michael but he knew that was hopeless. Logan thought for sure these were going to be his last few living moments, until he heard someone out in the hallway, walking into his room.

"LOGAN?"

**A/N: Oooo cliffy! I wonder who it is? Oh wait, I already know!! Review please and you will find out soon! :) **


	7. Savior

**A/N: Okay, here is the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Anyways here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but I think you know that by now!**

_Logan thought for sure these were going to be his last few living moments, until he heard someone out in the hallway, walking into his room._

_"LOGAN?" _

"Quinn?" he sputtered, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Logan, oh my gosh, what happened?" Quinn screamed as she ran over to his side, trying to determine how injured he was.

"Just…help me," he whispered urgently and then lost all consciousness.

For the second time this semester, Logan woke up in the hospital. The room he was in looked exactly the same as it did last time he was here, except when he looked next to his bed, Quinn wasn't there. Instead, Chase was sleeping on the couch against the wall, with Zoey leaning against him, also asleep. He rolled his eyes at the couple, wishing his own girlfriend was here. Or was she his ex-girlfriend? He didn't know for sure, he didn't think anyone did.

"Chase? Zoey?" he called. They started to stir. "Guys!"

"Chase!" Zoey squealed, "Chase! He's awake!"

"Dude," Chase yawned, "you have got to quit getting yourself into these situations! We're tired of sitting in the hospital all of the time with you!"

"Sorry man," Logan laughed, "I'll try to be more careful from now on."

"We're just glad you're okay. Quinn told us that after you passed out she really thought you could've died at one point. I still can't believe how lucky you are that she was there when she was. Who knows what would've happened?"

"Yeah, so, where is Quinn?" Logan asked, "Why isn't she in here too?"

"Oh, she's been out in the hallway for hours. She didn't know if you would want to see her or not," Chase responded.

"Do you want me to go get her for you?" Zoey offered. Logan nodded, so she went out in the hallway to get Quinn. "Quinn?" Zoey called, but there was no sign of her. "Quinn? QUINN!" All of a sudden, she could hear the running footsteps of a person who could only be Quinn coming around the corner.

"Zoey? Is he okay? What happened? Is he awake? What…"

"Quinn, one question at a time! Yes, he is fine. No, nothing happened. Well, except that yes, he is awake," Zoey informed her.

"Oh, good…well…" she started, "has he said anything about me? About us? Is he still furious at me?"

"Um…I wouldn't say he is furious, seeing as how he asked me to come out here to get YOU and tell YOU that he wants to see YOU. I guess you are a better supporter than Chase and I because…" she didn't get to finish, Quinn had already ran into the room. Chase decided it would be best to leave them alone and went into the hallway with Zoey.

"Logan, baby are you okay?" she was talking like the past few weeks without each other hadn't existed, "I was so worried. I really thought you were going to die after you passed out, it was horrifying. Probably the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life. Scarier than the time I…" she was talking nonstop, which was what she always did when she was nervous. Right now, she was nervous about what was to become of them. She tried to slow herself down. "Listen, Logan. I'm so sorry about everything that's happened these past few weeks. That day, I completely overreacted, and I would understand if you never want to see me again. I'm just glad you're alright now. When you passed out, I thought I was going to need my own room here. Anyway, I'll just go…" she finished talking and turned slowly to leave the room.

"And I thought _I_ was the idiot of our relationship," Logan said. Now Quinn had no idea what he was talking about. All she could do was say "Huh?" as she turned back around to face him with raised eyebrows.

"If you think I never want to see you again, then _you're_ the new official idiot of our relationship, and I guess that makes me the science nerd," he smiled.

"You mean…?" she asked hopefully.

"Quinn, these past few weeks without you have been absolute torture. If I didn't have you, I think I'd die. I mean, take today for example, I obviously cannot live without you," he joked.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either Logan! I love you so much!" she squealed.

"I love you too, now get over here!" he said, and they did what they do best: make out. For the first time in several weeks, Quinn could think of one word to describe her life: perfect.

**A/N: Done! I hope everyone liked it! This was my very first story for fanfiction and I think it went pretty well! Please review and let me know what you thought! **


End file.
